


Young

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shota, Underage Sex, really y’all heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which a very young Fingon hopes to show his favourite older cousin how much he loves him.





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> As a request for Silm shota. 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS OR TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY. 
> 
> This story was written for fantasy purposes only. Behavior like this in real life would absolutely constitute child abuse and is not condoned/supported by the author.

There was only one thing enjoyable about spending an entire month in Tirion and it was running as fast as his little legs could take him, throwing little arms around Maedhros’s neck as he sprung into those widespread and waiting arms. Pressing a youthful face into his red hair, Fingon beamed, absolutely delighted to see his eldest cousin after what felt entirely too long apart. Maedhros couldn’t believe how much the boy had grown, from stumbling babbling toddler at his knee to a youth whose head finally reached his hip. He hoisted the other up with ease, arms wrapped under his bottom to keep the squirming child from falling. 

“Maitimo!” Fingon pulled himself ever closer, nudging his head under the other elf’s head and nuzzling at hard clavicle there. “What took you so long!?”

“Long?,” he chuckled in response, “it wasn’t too long. Less than five years! And my, you’ve grown!”

Fingon giggled at that, peeking up at Maedhros through his lashes. “Still not as big as you! You’re even taller than last time!”

“And still growing,” Maedhros hummed, carrying the youth now toward the garden so that they could meet everyone else for lunch. 

—

The first day back in the city was nice, albeit loud. Fingon had clung to him like a bustle of burrs stuck to clothes, hardly letting him out of arm’s reach for even the shortest time. By the time night had begun to fall and the light of the trees mingled ambient, casting shadows through the windows, he thought that his small cousin would at last, begrudgingly, leave him for sleep. How wrong he had been. 

“Please, Maitimo,” he pleaded in his youth fully high voice, tiny fists balling into the maroon tunic in front of him, his eyes wide and already brimming with tears. “Please… Stay tonight, stay with me, please.”

Brow furrowing as he crouched down so that they were nearly eye level, Maedhros brought his hands to either side of the boy’s face. “I’m here another month yet, Finno,” he reminded, leaning in to press a soft peck of a kiss to his cousin’s forehead. “It isn’t as if I’m returning home.”

“But-,” Fingon frowned, trying to find the words he wanted, “I mean…” He sniffled, a tear finally falling down his face and dampening his cousin’s thumb, the digit brushing it away with ease. “Please… stay in my room, please Maitimo…” 

It was as if the child in front of him was convinced he would ride off in the night, and if it didn’t warm his heart he would have been dead. With a conceding sign, he merely nodded his acceptance, and Fingon’s grin spread across his small face immediately. Arms wrapped around his neck and Maedhros couldn’t help but smile and wrap his long arms around the other’s body in return. 

—

Maedhros’s breath had steadied, the telltale sign of sleep, slightly inclined against the headboard of his bed with Fingon curled into his side under one arm. It had been a long day, acclimating back into wearing court appropriate clothes and being addressed so formally, and he had been desperate for rest. He didn’t wake as little Fingon squirmed from his hold, bright eyes carefully watching his older cousin’s resting face. Small pink tongue sticking out in concentration, Fingon tried to remember what he had seen several days before. 

His little fingers fumbled with the laces of Maitimo’s sleep pants, eyes flickering up every time he heard his cousin stir. He didn’t want to be found out before he was ready, after all, not wanting to bear the rejection before he even had a chance to begin. When at last he got the fabric apart, his eyes had grown twice as wide, a hint of nervousness making his stomach clench. Whether because he was actually seeing the limp appendage up close or whether his cousin was unusually endowed, he hadn’t the faintest idea. All he knew was that when he saw Ninaelíon and Calendír, they had been so happy and kept saying how things felt good, offering unending words of love. Findekáno desperately wanted to make Maitimo happy, to make him feel good, to show him how much he loved him. 

Small hands moving carefully, he wrapped his fingers around the flaccid penis and tried to mimic the way that Ninaelíon had done. His fingers barely wrapped around the girth and he had to shift onto his knees to get a better grip, but soon he was smoothing the flesh up and down. Maitimo, still asleep, had exhaled something that he couldn’t quite understand, but the penis in his hands was starting to fill with whatever it was that made it grow rigid. His cousin’s hips rose ever so slightly in response, and Findekáno grinned at being the cause. 

Slowly, his tongue darted out from between his lips once more, leaning forward to taste. It didn’t have any particular flavour, but Findekáno couldn’t deny the smell that flooded his nose. It was Maitimo, undeniably Maitimo. With a bit of courage, his lips parted and he took the tip of the head between them, tongue licking up the slit there. A groan from above started him, his bright eyes flicking to Maitimo’s face, but his cousin’s eyes were still shut. Instead of stopping, he tried to take more into his mouth now, his lips stretching wide around the large cock. 

His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to suck at the bit he could fit in his mouth, the unfamiliar warmth in the bottom of his tummy, the strange stirring inside his own pajama bottoms now beginning to tent taking him off guard. Lapping his tongue again against the head of Maitimo’s penis, the taste of a strange, almost thick like liquid there. Curious, Findekáno popped his mouth off, hands dragging up the length to the top where the bead of liquid was coming out. Pink tongue test only lapping it up, he decided it wasn’t really bad at all, but it created a string of slick when mixed with his saliva that trailed from his mouth to the tip. 

So transfixed, Findekáno didn’t even realize that Maitimo had stirred awake until there was a large hand in his dark hair. Squeezing in surprise, his widened gaze immediately went to his older cousin’s face. The red head didn’t look angry, to his relief, but he certainly didn’t look happy either. Mouth open, tongue out, and his little hands wrapped around the other’s cock, he waited for Maitimo’s reprimand or praise, hoping desperately for the latter. 

Breath caught in his throat, Maedhros couldn’t even avert his eyes from the boy leaning over him. Finno’s face was flushed, lips swollen, and Eru, his eyes were so unbelievably innocent and staring up at him. Swallowing dryly, he instantly felt the shame and guilt that came from the way arousal filled him. His cock twitched in the child’s hands in interest, making his young cousin break the gaze they were sharing. Finno’s tongue swiped across his lips then, and without waiting he began to lean forward again until the head of Maitimo’s cock stretched his lips once more. The tight, wet heat of the other’s mouth made him groan, and instantly those sweet eyes were back on him. 

Fingers clutched in his hair but not pulling him from what he was doing, Findekáno resumed his previous task with vigor, sucking hard at the cockhead as his small hands tried to stroke the length of the shaft. He took as much of it into as mouth as he could, choking as it hit the back of his throat, but when he made to pull off Maitimo’s hand held him firm with only enough room to pull back and catch his breath in shallow gasps. There was still so much left that he couldn’t fit, but oh how he wanted to now that Maitimo was moaning so quietly above him. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to flatten his tongue and take more all over again, lashes dampening with the hint of tears. He wanted to be good for Maitimo, to make him feel good, to show him that Finno loved him so very much, and if it meant choking a little, he would do it. 

“Finno,” Maedhros rumbled, his voice thick with arousal in a way the young boy had never heard. “Ai, Valar… Finno, yes…”

Between the shame and the pleasure, he could feel pleasure winning him over as his hips thrust upward, little movements, into that tiny little mouth. His cousin’s lips were spread so beautifully around his cock, those bright eyes now closed and brow knit in focus. Findekáno had done this on his own free will, he tried to remind himself. The boy wanted this and, while he knew he should refuse, he simply couldn’t stop. It felt brilliant. 

“So good,” he mumbled. “You’re so good, Finno… That feels incredible. Just like that, yes…”

Findekáno’s eyes opened slightly, his lips trying to form a smile around the intrusion in his mouth. Heart warming at the sight, Maitimo’s other hand came to caress his cousin’s smooth cheek. “Come here,” he managed, wanting suddenly to taste himself on those perfect lips, ignoring the twinge of guilt that came with it. The boy shifted, releasing the cock from his mouth with a pop and a pout before crawling up to meet his cousin. 

“Did I-,” Findekáno began, promptly cut off by the way Maitimo’s mouth met his. Large hands on his hips moved his thin body, adjusting his legs so that he was straddling his cousin’s hips just over the length that had been in his mouth moments ago. Those hands pressed him down, cock firmly rubbing between the cleft of his bottom and a jolt of excitement went through him. He had seen this too! Had seen how Calendír has sat in his lover’s lap, had rolled his hips and made the other cry out in joy. As Maitimo’s tongue filled his mouth, he pressed down against the other’s length and tried in earnest to move properly. 

Clearly it has worked, as Maitimo broke the kiss and moaned so beautifully, pressing their foreheads together. A self satisfied smirk played on the young boy’s features, shimmying his small shoulders in delight. “I love you, Maitimo!” He admitted, voice high and sweet. “I want to make you feel good!”

“Oh, Finno,” his cousin rasped, thumbs brushing against those small, frail hips as he ground up against the silken pajama bottoms the boy was wearing. “You’re making me feel so, so good…” Catching sight now of the tented fabric, Maitimo couldn’t help but like his lips in thought. Was he not already damned for letting this go on? For encouraging his child cousin into things instead of stopping as he knew they should? But those innocent eyes met his again, wide on Findekáno’s flushed face, and he conceded to be damned. 

“Come,” he said, shifting down on the bed a bit. “Stand above me and place your hands on the top of the headboard, okay? I want to make you feel good too.”

“Because… you love me too?”

“Because I love you too,” he supplied, nodding as the other sprung up. Maedhros didn’t bother taking his time, pulling the sleep pants down slim hips until the hairless thin frame was right in front of him. Now level with his mouth, Finno’s stiff little penis against his tight sac stood proudly for the taking. Maitimo let his gaze wander up to where his cousin was watching, curious, before leaning forward to lavish the little length with his tongue. When Findekáno cried out he worried he had hurt him, but seeing the look of surprise and bliss across those beautiful youthful features reassured him. His hands sought the plush mounds of his cousin’s tiny arse as he took the cock between his lips like an expert. Each swipe of his tongue and suck of the hardened child’s flesh was done in utter reverence. 

Findekáno’s breathing was quicker than ever, body shaking with unnamed pleasure. It took only a few short moments before he cried out Maitimo’s name and spilled into his older cousin’s mouth. The release was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and oh how it ripples through his little body making his knees grow weak. Were it not for Maitimo’s strong hands holding him up he might have collapsed entirely. His head lolled forward against his chest, skin flush and coated in a thin layer of sweat. As Maitimo pulled him down, he went willingly, curling up against the broad chest and tucking his head under his cousin’s chin as he often did. 

“But.. what about.. you..?” He mumbled, now exhausted, even as his eyes closed. 

“Rest, Findekáno. I am so happy, so pleased,” he offered, kissing the crown of dark hair reassuringly. “Perhaps… next time…”

His words trailed off, but almost instantly the young boy had fallen asleep against his chest and he knew he needn’t say more. Using his other hand, the one not keeping Findekáno close, he guided both of their pajama bottoms back in place, ignoring the stiffness between his own legs for the time being.

Next time… he had said next time, already hoping there would be a next time, and the guilt flooded him again. Those tiny fingers curled against his chest, and he felt even more conflicted as he pulled the blanket up and over them. It would be a lie to say he didn’t want this again, though he knew he shouldn’t. Still, despite his shame, he had no doubt that there would be a next time and that next time would come soon.


End file.
